The embodiments herein relate generally to systems and chips for transdermal emission/augmentation of energy.
The ability to carry information through longitudinal wave carriers has until now, been underutilized. FIG. 1 shows an example of a Tesla coil, waveform/signal generator connected to a spherical electrode as disclosed by Konstantin Meyl's book Scalar Wave Technology: Documentation for the Experimental-Kit for the Transmission of Electrical Scalar Waves. Configured correctly, the Tesla coil may produce a longitudinal wave which may carry energetic information over space. FIG. 2 shows a configuration of connections of the components of longitudinal (scalar) electromagnetic wave/field generating equipment with additional connections to different jumper fields as disclosed by Konstantin Meyl. The configuration may transfer a waveform signal from the transmitter side to the receiver side and vice versa via the longitudinal waves carried through the field between two spherical electrodes.
Stressors to the human body have increased tremendously in the past few decades. Genetically modified foods, pollutions, toxins, and other sources have affected the ability of a human body to function in the way it was naturally intended to. The inventions of radio, cellular communication and other such devices that transmit electromagnetic waves/fields have also caused a new kind of stress to the body, electromagnetic pollution. Electromagnetic pollution is electric, magnetic or electromagnetic fields/waves which have a negative effect on health. Electromagnetic pollution is a relatively new kind of stressor to the body that needs to be dealt with. Cell phones and similar EMF emitting devices ex: transponders and GPS locators are a source of electromagnetic pollution and are used by over 90% of adults according to Pew Research Center. Electromagnetic pollution can cause a variety of serious health problems and negative stressors to the body which include: DNA damage, an increased risk of cancer, loss of fertility, effects on brain function, metabolic changes, disruption of the immune system, and thermodynamic changes of the body.
There exist a number of approaches to communicate with the human biofield to produce a desired reaction in the body, which include for example acupuncture as well as a variety of other techniques. Electricity, magnetism, electromagnetic waves/fields, and acoustic waves can all be used to send messages to the body and its energetic field. For example a study done by the department of biomedical engineering at Columbia University found that pulsed electromagnetic field therapy had a significant and rapid impact on pain from early knee osteoarthritis. The human body can be influenced by different forms of electromagnetic waves/fields and frequencies to deal with stressors and illness to the body.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device and system that may positively communicate to the human biofield to combat the negative effects experienced by the human body.